


윙윙윙윙!!

by min2Moon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Attempt Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Leedo, M/M, Oneus just hanging out, Seodo fighting, seodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min2Moon/pseuds/min2Moon
Summary: "Come to my side as you're such a waste beside that person"-Leedo, Plastic flowerWhere Geonhak is jealous and Seoho is not oblivious as you think... okay maybe he is.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	윙윙윙윙!!

Everyone gathered up in Keonhee’s place during the weekends having their ritual sleepover. They just played jenga which Seoho lost and he lied down on the floor with his face down in defeat. Everyone is laughing hysterically at his antics.. except for one.

“That’s it! I’m going home!” Seoho said, still facing down on the floor.

“Aaa hyunggg!! Don’t be a sore loser,” Dongju chirped in with Hwanwoong and Keonhee boo in the background. “Now GET UP!!” Dongju continued as he slapped the other’s back.

“AA! That hurts!!!” Seoho said as he sat up.

“Aww does it??” Dongju said as he patted the area where he slapped.

Geonhak rolled his eyes in disbelief and let out a scoff. No one noticed, thankfully. Well except for Youngjo. He always notices. He nudged the other sides that cause the other to jumped. “What was that for?!” Geonhak said way louder than he intended. 

“What? What?” Youngjo mocked him, helping him to cover the younger.

Geonhak took a moment then understood the situation and just tickled Youngjo in response. The maknaes just cheered him on even though they don’t understand the situation. Geonhak felt a stare stinging on him so he stop, before pushing Youngjo down to the floor. He look at the others but sees the other just up to their usual antics.

The next game was UNO card game, where they sat around in a circle starting with Ravn then Hwanwoong then Seoho then Xion then Keonhee and lastly Geonhak.

It went as per usual with all the screaming and blaming. Hwanwoong put down a yellow 3 card which Seoho grinned ear to ear and put down a +2 card which made Dongju let out a betrayed gasp. Dongju then shook the other demanding him to change his card and the other shook his head still keeping that stupid grin.

“Woii hurry up!!!” Geonhak grunted. 

“I dont have a yellow.” Dongju said and stucked his tongue out.

“Tsk tsk.. Geonhaki, you should control your temper,” Seoho chirped which Geonhak just rolled his eye in response.

The game continue as usual which Hwanwoong won first and then Dongju, which earned Seoho’s protest and accuse of him cheating which no one paid no attention to. 'It was fine. It could be dandy.. If only Dongju and Seoho stop being so close to each other,' Geonhak thought. 

Geonhak put down a card and look at their direction just to see them intimately whispering about something which they both are giggling stupidly. Something about that doesn’t sit right with him.

He dropped down his card and sarcastically said he lost and will do the punishment of buying them snacks in the near convenience store. He stood up quickly and get out which earned looks from the other especially Keonhee since he saw Geonhak’s last two card which are both number 3 and the last card he put down was a 3 as well, so he could’ve won.

“You guys stay I’ll accompany him,” Geonhak heard before he close the door.

He walked on the side road while kicking a small pebble. “Haihhh I shouldn’t be like that,” he whispered to himself. 

He mentally repeated the words ‘Seoho hyung is just a friend’ multiple times on his head. He didn’t know what is worse to know you had a crush on your friend or you couldn’t control your frustration. Well since he is mix of both, both of them seem to be equally bad. Not to mention he couldn’t even act on his feelings towards him either.

“Ya! What’s wrong with you?” a voice came from behing him.

“Hyung~ I-“ he whined then stopped mid sentence only to see it’s Seoho, not Youngjo who he thought would follow him but it was Seoho, the source of his problem. He mentally slapped himself. Was he into deep into his thoughts that he could differentiate their voices apart?

“What? This is rare you calling me hyung,” Seoho teased.

“Ah it’s nothing,” he responded and continued walking.

Seoho did a little jog and catch up to him and lightly punched his shoulder. “Come on what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Come on, just tell me”

“It’s nothing”

“What’s wrong?”

Knowing the other won’t stop, Geonhak just stopped on his track which the other followed and look the other in the eye and said “you.” And then continued walking.

This took Seoho aback and continued asking “What did I wrong?”

“Haish! I was just kidding, nothing’s wrong!” He lied through his teeth.

“Then what’s wrong????”

This continued even when they entered the store. The cycle of Seoho’s question and Geonhak trying to brush it off probably annoyed the employees working there. Because when he went to paid the snacks and Seoho was waiting outside the cashier opened his mouth and said, “Dude just tell him what’s wrong?”

Geonhak just nodded but the guy was persistent, “no seriously please.”

“Yeah yeah.” Geonhak brushed it off.

To think Seoho would stop, boi he was wrong. He dropped the plastic filled with their snacks on the ground, thankfully it is just filled with bags of chips. He cornered Seoho against the wall. “Fine! You really want to know?” Geonhak sighed in defeat and Seoho nodded.

He looked to the side for a second and sighed. He moved his face closer to the other and left a peck on his lips. He instantly grabbed the bags that he’d dropped and ran.

Seoho was frozen for a second before he ran to catch up with the other. He grabbed the back hem of his shirt and turned him around. “You jerk! You didn’t even let me kiss you back!” Seoho held the back of his neck to make him a bent a little bit and leave a peck on his lips.

Geonhak widened his eyes in disbelief. “WHATTT?!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE SAYING THAT!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘YOU’ SHOULD BE THE ONE THE SAYING THAT?!”

“I THOUGHT YOU LIKE DONGJU NOT ME!”

“WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM?!”

“I DON’T KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS CLOSE TO HIM 24/7!”

“SAID THE PERSON WHO IS GLUED TO HIM THIS WHOLE MORNING!”

“I DID NOT!”

“DID TOO”

“YA STOP! THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD CAN HEAR YOU!” Hwanwoong shouted from the living room window. 

Both of them stood still, they didn’t know they were this close to Keonhee’s house. Wait this could mean.. They saw and heard everything..

Seoho looked to his side and sees Geonhak is already hiding his face with his palm and his ears are red as tomatoes. Both of them reluctantly went in, trying to play it cool until Dongju said, “Stop hiding it we saw you two kissed.”

That caused both of them into a blushing frenzy. Geonhak managed to calm himself first, suprisingly and wrapped his arm around the older’s shoulder and said, “and you,” he look at Dongju, “stop clinging on to him.”

Seoho rolled his eyes and pinched the Geonhak’s side and said to him, “and YOU, stop clinging on to him TOO.”

“FINALLY!!” Youngjo sighed loudly.

“Wait Youngjo-hyung knew?!”

“Well yeah?”

“And YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!”

“I like YOU why would I tell YOU first?!”

“Yeah! Why would you be pissed Seoho-hyung. You told me you like Geonhak-hyung last night!” Dongu said, knowingly he added fuel to the flame.

And they continued bickering while the others were watching quickly finishing the snacks that they bought without leaving them a piece.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired because of that one line in Plastic Flower and also that one Live Oneus video where Xion and Seoho is so clingy with each other haha. Also English is not my first language so sorry if there is any mistakes... Uhm let's be moots on Twitter? @2themoon20 (I don't really talk abt SeoDo but just ONEUS and ONEWE in general hehe)


End file.
